Plankton's Revenge Maze 3D.
Plankton's Revenge Maze 3D. was a house/ 3D Maze featured during Universal Studios San Diego's Halloween Horror Nights: Hollywood of Horror. and Universal Studios Carolina's Halloween Horror Nights: Hollywood of Horror. It was located in Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. at the Scarezone Area Nickelodeon Planktropolis Night Siege and was based off of a alternate story of Nickelodeon cartoons Description Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon villains Will Attack You. Queue The queue went through the marketing area, and prop storage of Nickelodeon Studios Inc.. The queue video showed trailers of the attraction and a greeting from , owner and creator of the attraction. In the queue, there were a few allusions to the fact that this house takes place in the Nickelodeon universe while 80's punk rock music played.(as the house was located in Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. There were several ads for the Nickelodeon Themed Places, and wanted signs of many villains that will appear on your way in the house. Pre-Queue At the end of the queue right outside the house, guests are given a pair of 3D glasses. They then enter through the Chum Bucket Building Door. Walkthrough After walking through the Chum Bucket Building Door. guests entered into a room where the maze starts as guests entered under an arch made of electric wires, and The Frozon Mr Krab's was tangled up in the wires. Guests first saw Plankton on a balcony above taunting them, as Abrasive SpongeBob attacked guests. Villains such as not only Plankton , but Crazy Patrick, Mad Scientist Jimmy Neutron,Evil King Goobot V,Vicky ,Evil Timmy Turner Abrasive SpongeBob The Cyclops 'Evil Jimmy and,'Ooblar, have appeared through the house attempting to scare guests. After that you go into a room with flashing lights all around and if you look up here you can see Plan Z File Book on the ceiling. And Then guests enter a spinning revolving tunnel filled with green lights. Exiting the tunnel, guests were dizzied and confused, open for a scare from a camoflauged scareactor. Then, was a mirror scene's featuring multiple Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes from all sides. The finale scene was a narrow tunnel in which scareactors And Villains popped out from all sides. At the exit of the maze, the Plankton himself gave one last scare by trying to hit guests with a folding chair. Seeing he missed, he yells "I Will Get You Next Time... NEXT TIME!" as he gets captured by security. Scareactor's. * Plankton * Abrasive SpongeBob * Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish * Crazy Patrick * Mad Scientist Jimmy Neutron * Zombie Rugrats * Vicky * Evil Timmy Turner * Evil Goobot V * The Cyclops * Ooblar * Evil Jimmy * The Cyclops * Nega Chin * TPA You Can Add More. * Trivia This Is Similar To The HHN 12 Maze ''Maximum Carnage ''HHN 25 Asylum in Wonderland 3D And HHN 14 Maze Disorientorium. * There are only a couple of scenes that use actual wood walls. Most of the houses walls are scaffolding. *In one scene, they using the Camouflage scare tactic after exiting the tunnel ** The TPA is actually a prop from TPA That Was Used In The Maze. ** This is the first house located in Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. *** The entrance sign appeared in a scene in which many of the other entrance banners of Halloween Horror Nights appeared. *** P&S is a reference to one of the designers for the house. **** At the Queue Line, there was a poster advertising a that looked similar to the exterior of Demon Cantina from HHN 15: Tales of Terror Gallery: TPA You Can Add Image's Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Fanon Category:Article under construction Category:Images will be uploaded!